Welcome to Artemis's World!
by hollybridgetpeppermint
Summary: Drabbles of various types, some of which will involve Artemis getting sugarhigh! AH in some of the drabbles.
1. Licorice

**Disclaimer: Don't own Arty. But I own the licorice…**

**This was inspired by something real happening.**

**Oh yeah, and some of these will be connected, like mini-chapters in a mini-fic, and some of them will be random. But don't be surprised if the connected ones are interspersed with random ones.**

**-------------------------------**

**Licorice**

Artemis sat in the living room of Fowl Manor, reading _Moby Dick_ and munching licorice.

"Holly, can you hand me another stick of licorice?" he asked.

"Didn't you just have one? You should probably cut down on the licorice," she said with a frown.  
"But…but I _like_ licorice," Artemis said, pouting.

Holly sighed and gave him another piece.

------------

**One hour later…**

"Holly, could you hand me another stick of licorice?"

"Didn't you just have one? You really should cut down on the licorice."

"But…I _like_ licorice," he said with another pout.

Holly gave him another stick.

This couldn't be good…

------------------------------------

**A/N: Well. One drabble finished. By the way, readers of Now or Never, DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! (hides under table) I'm having major writer's block! (cries) (mutters under breath) Stupid, evil writer's block.**

**Review please!**

**BANZAI!**

**P.S. This had exactly 100 words (not counting the title and author's notes and disclaimer).**


	2. Stephanie

**Disclaimer: Arty and Holly don't belong to me. You should know that by now.**

**We interrupt this story with breaking news! Tired fanfiction author says readers should be grateful that she's writing at all! She would also like to announce that readers of Now or Never should NOT kill her because she's having writer's block, even though she said that in the last chapter of this story, and that she's working on several different soon-to-be-posted fics in the meantime. Teasers of these fics will be included in many of these drabbles. Thank you.**

**----------------------------------**

**Stephanie**

After a while of sitting around watching Artemis eat licorice, Holly got up and left to go talk to Juliet. Unfortunately, she could find neither Juliet nor Butler, and since she didn't want to search every room in the manor, she made her way back to the living room.

When he heard her in the doorway, Artemis looked up. To Holly's surprise, when the boy saw her, his eyes lit up.

"Stephanie!" he cried, standing up, running over, and throwing his arms around her. "Steph, my bestest friend!"

Holly was in shock. Not only had Artemis called her Stephanie, but he had used the slang word 'bestest.'

He must have eaten a whole lot of licorice…

------------------------------

**A/N: To be continued…**

**Uh-oh. How is Holly going to respond to being addressed as Stephanie? Why is Artemis calling her that? And…(cue scary music) Exactly HOW much licorice did Artemis eat?**

**(tired grin) Review please.**


	3. Only Three

**Disclaimer: Don't own Arty. Don't own Holly. Do own Arty's sugar-high and Steph. Simple as that. Too tired to form real sentences. (is surprised at lack of usual discipline and fact that she managed to write an entire drabble in real sentences when she's so tired)**

**------------------------------**

**Only** **Three**

"Why are you calling me Stephanie?" Holly asked, confused

"What do you mean?" said Artemis, still with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You…" His eyes were huge now. "You don't remember me! You're my best friend, and you don't remember me!" He looked like he was about to cry.

Needless to say, Holly was quite disturbed.

"Um…Artemis? How much licorice did you eat?"

"Licorice? Oh, that licorice," he said guiltily. "Only three tubs."

"…Only…?"

"Yeah. Come on, Steph. I've had more. Remember that time we ate nine tubs together?"

Holly sighed. It was going to be an…interesting day.

-------------------------------

**A/N: Review please. Um…that's it for once…I think.**


	4. A WHAT?

**Disclaimer: Not mine. TV's on and I'm too distracted to think of something besides that.**

**A _What_?**

Holly had had enough with Artemis's strange behavior. She went to find Butler.

Walking into the surveillance room, she said quickly, "Butler, Artemis is on a sugar high."

"He WHAT?"

Just then, Artemis himself burst in. "Butler! Butler! Guess what?"

"What?" asked Butler automatically. He would regret asking later, though.

Butler's charge giggled madly, which caused the bodyguard to look…somewhat disturbed.

"_What_, Artemis?" he said impatiently. "I am supposed to be watching the security cameras for any kind of trouble."

"Ooh…it's so exciting!" squealed the young genius. Holly stared, wondering two things: what under earth it could be, and when Artemis had started _squealing_.

"Well, Mud Boy?" she asked after a moment of listening to him laugh. "What is it?"

"Did you know…that I'm really a flowerpot?"

**A/N: Hope you like! Review please. TV's still on...(sigh)**


	5. WHAT Country?

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, and once again, don't have time.**

**Please note: This is one of the random ones. THIS MEANS IT HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ONGOING SUGAR HIGH STORY.**

* * *

**WHAT Country?**

"…so anyway, Holly's been obsessed with this one pop group lately," said Mulch. "It's pretty weird, 'cause now our office is covered in their posters and stuff, and she's always got one of their songs playing. Needless to say, I hate them."

"Hmmm..." said Artemis. He and Mulch were talking on the communicator. To his surprise, talking with Mulch wasn't as weird as he'd thought it would be. Actually, since Holly and Mulch had started their P.I. agency, he'd quite enjoyed calling both of them for an occasional chat.

"This band…I think she said they're from Norwegia," said Mulch.

Artemis frowned. "Norwegia? What do you mean? There's no such place."

Mulch shrugged. "Well, I don't know. She said they were Norwegian."

After a moment of staring in disbelief, Artemis moaned and put his head in his hands.

Mulch looked at him indignantly. "What?"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Artemis, having to deal with Mulch's…er…unintelligence. Please review!**

**BANZAI!**

**hollybridgetpeppermint**


	6. Butler's Almost Heart Attack

**Disclaimer: Arty-the-flowerpot is mine. Arty's not. Neither is Holly, or Butler. But Stephanie is. Get it?**

**Readers: Got it.**

**Me: Good. (grin)**

**Anywho…sorry it's been so long…I've been sick, and busy with school, and (insert a thousand other excuses).**

**So, by popular demand, we have Butler's reaction to Artemis's spontaneous announcement that he is, in fact, a flowerpot.**

* * *

**Butler's Almost-Heart-Attack**

"...a WHAT?" said Butler after a moment of silence. He seemed to be having difficulty forcing the words out of his mouth.

Holly, on the other hand, was now laughing hysterically on the floor. As much as she wanted to take pity on him, she wouldn't have been able to speak if she'd tried.

"I'm a flowerpot, Butler!" said Artemis. Suddenly he noticed the laughing Holly. He looked down at her in apparent puzzlement. "Why are you laughing so hard, Stephanie?"

That almost knocked Butler right out of his chair. "_Stephanie_?" he choked out, gasping for breath. "You remember…Stephanie?"

* * *

**A/N: Muahaha, cliffie. Sorry, guys…had to do it. In the first place, this is 99 words long as it is. I was going to explain, really I was, but I'm trying for around 100 words each. All will be revealed in the next drabble, I promise. (If you're lucky, I might even post it tonight.)**

**Anywho…review please!**

**BANZAI!  
hollybridgetpeppermint**


	7. Holly's Attempt at Payback

**Disclaimer: Stephanie belongs to me. All else belongs to our beloved Supreme Author, Eoin Colfer.**

**Here ya go…the latest installment of Arty on a sugar high! (grin)**

**Holly's Attempt at Payback**

* * *

"Of course I remember Stephanie," said Artemis, looking up at his bodyguard with wide, hurt eyes. "She was my bestest friend ever in kindergarten!"

Butler took a moment to force himself not to say, _And the only friend who's a girl you've ever had. Except Holly, that is._ He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by Artemis.

"Holly, why are you laughing so hard?" the boy inquired.

Holly stopped laughing. "You recognize me?" she asked, looking relieved.

Artemis nodded.

"Good," said the elf. "Now, let's get you some dirt and flowers."

"WHAT?"

She smiled wickedly and left the room. Her voice came floating back down the corridor.

"Well, you did tell us you were a flowerpot!"

* * *

**A/N: 120 words. A bit too long, but...oh well...**

**Let us now take a moment to explore the question, why should you review?**

**The facts:**

**Reviewing makes the author happy.**

**Happy authors write more.**

**Readers want the author to write more.**

**The answer: Review to make me happy so I'll write more!**

**Oh, and one reply (I usually reply personally, but this person was anonymous and I want to answer their question. Everyone else would do well to pay attention too, though):**

**_amshiga_: Yes, I am starting an I Hate Minerva club (and thanks to anyone who's been spreading the word!) Glad you asked! As soon as I get it started, you are most definitely welcome to join! The club is for anyone and everyone! It might be a while before it's ready, but hopefully not too long. Anywho…Yes, definitely a stupid French blonde girl…(shudders) As for your fic…by all means, write it! And I like the second idea…(evil grin) Also, once I have the site up I'm open to Minerva!bashing fanfics as well, so if at some point you do write the fic and decide you want it on the site, I might put it on. (Warning: Try not to let the rating slip above PG (K+) or I might not be able to put it on the site…just depends on what it's rated for. I am planning to personally filter all fics that go on)**

**Anywho…to anyone who's interested, please watch out on my fics and I'll let everyone know when the club is started. I'll also put a notice on my profile, and if you have a account, if you let me know you're interested, I'll PM you! (I might also PM everyone who has me on favorite author or author alert…we'll see…)**

**Soooo…yup!**

**BANZAI!**

**hollybridgetpeppermint**


	8. Artemis's World

**Disclaimer: Don't own Holly, Arty, Elmo's World, or the song (well, except Arty's version of it).**

**YAY! A/H! (grin) But if you don't like Arty/Holly, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**Artemis's World**

Holly found Artemis in the TV room, giggling and singing, "La la la la, la la la la, Artemis's World! La la la la, la la la la, Artemis's World! He's got his laptop, his painting too! That's Artemis's World!"

She stopped in the doorway, staring, but she barely had time to look at him strangely before he spotted her. "Holly!" he cried, running up and throwing his arms around her. Surprised, she stood there in shock for a moment, then tried to tell him to let go. Unfortunately, he had seized the opportunity to occupy her lips with something else—his. So that her, "Let go, Mud Boy!" came out as "Mmp mmoh, Mumm Mmy!"

This, however, did have the bonus of catching his attention. He stopped kissing her. "What?"

She blushed and said nothing.

"Okay, then," he said happily, and, giving her a big grin, launched back into his version of the "Elmo's World" song.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? I love writing Arty on sugar-high!**

**157 words!**

**As always, review please!**

**BANZAI!**


End file.
